


First Impressions

by theweddingofthefoxes



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: December Drabbles, F/M, JediFest, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweddingofthefoxes/pseuds/theweddingofthefoxes
Summary: Based on this prompt: I would love a hanleia AU fic where leia brings han to meet her family (anakin, padme, luke) and anakin and han don’t really get on well (humorously though).





	First Impressions

Leia had decided to introduce her parents to Han when they were holding a party; it would surely take some pressure off -- her father's focus not on Han alone, it would be Han's chance to make a good impression on a great number of people. 

But to Han, parties were casual affairs, places to drink beer and smoke cigarettes and crack jokes around a bonfire. Never before had he been to one of these parties populated with political figures, one where everyone ate shrimp hors d'oeuveres, and he clearly had no idea how to dress. Leia could see her father's gaze nearly slicing her new boyfriend in half as Han stood there in his dark jeans and vest matted with his mutt's hair, schmoozing with senators and congressfolk over champagne that had cost more per bottle than his '77 van. 

"Where did you find this one?" Anakin asked her, making no secret of his disdain. 

"Friend of Luke's," Leia answered, untroubled by the idea of passing the buck onto her hapless twin.

In a moment, Anakin would ask her scruffy boyfriend just what he did for a living, and Han would tell the truth that he was a criminal but say it with that mocking smile that was so pretty even the sour older women standing by the mini-quiches would melt, and no one but Leia and her father would know the truth, and it would steam her dad and please her more than she could say.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy December Drabbles! I hope my requester enjoys their fic!


End file.
